Seduction
by SWAClover123
Summary: Sonny and Chad are rumored to be a little more than friends. What will happen when Tawni and a mystery helper get involved? Channy?
1. Tween Weekly and the Bet

Okay, so this Idea came to me last night, and it's rated M, because you never know where the teenage mind will take you :D but anyways enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance or the characters, just the idea in my head. I got the idea from reading Seducing Sonny and thought, well, what if it was both ways :)

* * *

Seduction – Chapter 1

Tawni was sitting in her dressing room, it was Tawni Time after all, when an angry looking Sonny Munroe stormed into the room.

"Ughh I HATE THIS!" Sonny yelled at the top of her lungs.

Normally Tawni wouldn't care, but as much as she hated to admit it, Sonny was her best friend. "What did Chad do this time?"

"They – wait, what? No, no, no surprisingly Chad did nothing. This one is all Tween Weekly! They wrote an article saying that Chad and I are having a secret 'friends-with-benefits relationship'!"

"Well, really, after all that you two have been through, I wouldn't be surprised."

"Yea- wait, what to you mean? I would not be in ANY type of relationship with that 3-named jerkthrob, EVER!"

"Ouch Sonny, that hurts." Speak of the devil, Chad Dylan Cooper stood in the doorway faking hurt feelings with his hand over his heart.

Tawni knew they needed to talk, so she took a compact mirror with her, and left to spy… what? She might as well look pretty while eavesdropping!

"Oh, shut UP Chad, this is serious!"

"So, I'm guessing you saw the article?"

"Hell yeah I did! Did you tell them to write this?"

"Pfft! No. Why would I want the world to think a random was worthy of my greatness? No reason, yeah that's what I thought."

"You are such a JERKTHROB! I hate you! Why do you even talk to me if you can't tarnish your reputation by being seen with randoms?"

"Oh, that's easy, you're easy to annoy."

Tawni chose this moment to have an epiphany, and texted a number she would have never thought she would ever text.

_*In text*_

T – I need your help. Chad and Sonny, you want them together as much as I do right?

?- Of course, but how?

T- Girl, I have an idea. Go to your dressing room, I'll meet you there.

? – Kk, see you there.

_Tawni POV_

You may wonder where I'm headed, and that is simple. Two words can describe it. Enemy Territory. As I open the door to the dressing room, I see her at her vanity waiting for my arrival. "Hey Portlyn"

"Oh my gosh finally, you're here! So what is this genius plan?"

"Well, have you seen Tween Weekly lately?"

"No, why was I in there? Positive or negative article?"

"I'm not sure if you were or not, but a certain two people were…"

"Oh my gosh! I knew it! Zac and Vanessa broke up!"

"Noo, they think that Chad and Sonny are in a secret friends-with-benefits relationship!"

"Ohmygosh that's even better! How did Little Miss Sonshine take it?"

"She was _pissed_! It was hilarious, but anyways Chad heard her say she would never, ever be in a relationship with him and they started bickering so I left"

"This is rich! Oh my gosh that is hilarious" Portlyn giggled.

"I know right! But, back to the topic at hand, we both want Channy sooner rather than later right?"

"Correct. So what's your plan?"

"Easy, neither Chad nor Sonny can back down from a dare."

"Elaborate please?"

"You dare Chad to try to seduce Sonny and get her to fall in love with him in one month's time, or else you get to take your pick of his cars and drive it for a week. I will do the same to Sonny, but my prize will be that I will have to pick out her clothes, and do her hair and make-up any way I want for one month."

"You. Are. A. Genius"

"So you're in?"

"Definitely."


	2. The Makeover

Disclaimer: I (mumbles) don't (normal voice) own SWAC :(

Just wanted to thank the reviewers and those who favorited. You guys are awesome!

* * *

_S__o_nny POV

Tawni was acting weird when she came back to the room. She was all smiley and had a look of mischief in her eyes. "Tell me what you're planning Tawn."

"What? Oh okay, I wasn't going to tell you until later, but I need to know something first."

"Ok, what's up?"

"Do you like Chad?" I opened my mouth to deny it. "Don't even think about lying to me. I'm your best friend. I won't judge."

"Ok, yeah I do, but he'll never like me back. He's Chad Dylan Cooper. He goes for blond bimbos. Everything I'm not."

"Well, I'm not so sure. To my plan, wanna play with a boy's feelings?"

"Give me the details."

"Well, I'm sure that Chad likes you-" I opened my mouth to protest. "Ah bah bah none of that. We just need Chad to crack. Seriously, you have potential to drive the boy absolutely insane."

"Okay, but how?"

Tawni grabbed my shoulders and led me to her closet. "Makeover time!"

_Chad POV_

I walked to my dressing room and ran into Portlyn on the way. "Oh hey, Portlyn. Sorry about that." I know, I know, CDC doesn't _do_ apologies, but he does when he's friends with the person who deserves it.

"Oh, hey Chad! It's no problem, actually I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay, shoot."

"How do you feel about a little bet?"

"You're on. Details?"

"Since you're soo charming," Portlyn started, jokingly flirting "How about we see if you can get Little Miss Sonshine to fall for you?"

"Deal. Terms?"

"You have one month. And if she doesn't, I get my pick of your cars to drive around for a week."

"What's in it for me?"

"Oh come on Chad, I know you like Sonny. Don't deny it, it's painfully obvious. Dating her should be enough for you. That and protecting your 'babies' from my driving." She smirked evilly.

"Fine."

"I'm not Sonny. See ya later."

_Tawni POV_

Crap, I forgot to make it a bet! Oh well, Sonny's going along with it anyways. I cannot wait until Chad sees her after this makeover!

_Sonny POV_

I'll admit it, I was a little apprehensive at the mention of the makeover, but Tawni knows what she's doing. At the risk of sounding conceited and shallow, I look good. I can't wait to see how this goes. Tawni didn't totally change my style, which I kind of expected from her, but she selected a yellow dress which hugs me in all of the right places. It has a sweetheart neckline with lace at the top. Tawni says that makes it more reveling than my normal clothes, but I won't be dressed like a whore. The dress is tight to my waist, then flows out to right above the knee. I love this.

"You like Sonny?"

"More like love, Tawn. You're a genius!"

"Good, good. Now, let's go for fro-yo to get more opinions. Ooh maybe we'll see you're loverboy!"

This, no doubt, led to a playful slap on her arm, but she must be really into this plan because she just smiled. Weird, I know. We got to the cafeteria and everyone stopped what they were doing, some (boys obviously) drooling. "You know, if Chad didn't already have a piece of my heart, I'd totally be soaking this up right now Tawn."

"Oh, I know. I've given you the gift of pretty." She smiled. "And you're *cough* certain someone is staring at you right now."

"Let's play this up a bit." I looked over my shoulder to Chad, winked, and turned back to Tawni.

"Reaction?" I asked.

"Catching flies." She replied, giggling after.

"Next level?"

"Go for it."

I walked over to the Mackenzie Falls table and sat on the chair next to Chad and seemingly unconsciously moved the chair close enough that we were touching. I batted my eyes and decided to see how well this makeover was working. "Hey Chaddy" I smiled flirtatiously.

"Uh hem, h-hi Sonny" Nervousness, check. I touched my hand on his arm and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Have I ever told you that I like your hair better now?" (A/N takes place after Chad cuts his hair, personally, I think it's better :)) I asked and walked away, while Chad Dylan Cooper sat there seemingly frozen.


	3. A Look Inside Chad's Mind

Okay I definitely felt sufficiently awkward writing from Chad's point of view. Definitely a dirty mind, like you guys suggested, and there's a little surprise at the bottom ;)

Anywhoo, I should probably say the diisclaimer before I forget, hey?

I do not own SWAC :( but it would be fun to own the actors *cough* Sterling Knight anyone? *cough* ;)

Hope you guys like it! Keep the reviews coming, I love good reviews and constructive critisism :)

* * *

Seduction – Chapter 3

_Chad's POV_

This bet was going to be fun. But, if I wanted Sonny to fall for me, which I did, I'd have to break up with the multiple girls I was already 'dating'. After that hard work, I decided to eat some lunch in the cafeteria. What I didn't know was what would happen in the cafeteria. Not that I'm complaining. When Sonny walked in, my mouth dropped, and I literally had to stop myself from taking her back to my dressing room right there and then. I think we all know what would have happened there…, but anyways, she did _not_ help my self control when she sat next to me. And when I say next to me, I mean one more inch and she would have been on my lap.

That's how I found myself where I was now; my private bathroom, taking a cold shower. After that was taken care of, I decided to mess with my favorite Random's brain. I walked over to Stage 3, first stop, Sonny and Blondie's dressing room. When I got there, I noticed the shower was running and I saw Sonny's dress that she wore in the cafeteria draped over the couch. Upon the realization that it must be Sonny in the shower, I took a closer look at what was beside the dress. Imagine my shock when I saw the underwear Sonny chose to wear under the dress. None other than a black and extremely lacy thong. Oh, I was beyond turned on. Too turned on to notice that the shower was turned off until I heard my favorite sound in the world.

"Chad, whatcha doin?" Sonny questioned, somehow forgetting she was only in a towel.

"Oh, just wondering why America's Sweetheart chose to wear this," I held up the thong "on a simple stroll to the cafeteria."

"I think you know the answer to that one, Chaddy" she said as she leaned close.

"Maybe I do, but if it was for my enjoyment, I would have preferred your current attire," Sonny looked down to her towel and blushed scarlet "mind if I check what underwear you're wearing now?" I said waggling my eyebrows.

"Perv." Sonny shot back.

"Divaa."

"As much as I'd love for you to continue with the bickering, I need to change. Wait outside for two minutes?"

"Fine, just know I'd rather stay in here. You guys have beds in your changing rooms right? Or would you be fine with the couch?"

"Out!"

Two minutes later, Sonny comes out in what I swear are the shortest shorts known to man, with a tank top that is really lacy on. I have a feeling I'm going to be enjoying this 'hanging out' thing.

"You just gonna stand there and catch flies, or are you gonna come in anytime soon?" Sonny smirked. This is not how it should be going, she's supposed to be falling for me harder than I'm falling for her. Lucky for her, I also plan on showing some skin soon.

"Aww, miss me too much Monroe?" She stood still so I grabbed her waist from behind and whispered in her ear, "Maybe I should have stayed in the room." I knew I had gotten to her when I felt her shiver.

"In your dreams Cooper."

"You're right, I do have dirty dreams about you. Any chance of making them a reality?"

"Maybe… when pigs fly."

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong," I started running my hands up and down her arms, "But let me remind you of when I guest starred… The pig? I believe he flew." I said, still whispering in her ear.

"Perv."

"Your little shivers of pleasure say otherwise." I took her by the waist to the couch and cuddled her up to me, without failing to notice that she fit perfectly into my body. "So Monroe, what do you wanna do?"

"I can think of a few things…" she trailed off suggestively.

Now, I was excited. "Really Monroe, really? I can think of a few things to do too." With that being said, I started kissing her shoulder all the way to her neck, noting when her back arched.

"Chad! What are you doing here! And why are you sleeping with my thong?"

SHIT! That was a dream? DAMN IT!


	4. ATrip to the Changing Room

Hey Guys! I know you guys have been eagerly awaiting the new chapter, and here it is. The story gets slightly more 'M' rated in this chapter, and I think a few of you guys are going to like it. Let me know where you guys want this story to go, this is for your guys' enjoyment as much as mine :)

And now, for the dreaded disclaimer, I do not own SWAC... but a girl can dream right?

* * *

Seduction – Chapter 4

_Sonny POV_

What. The. Hell? Did that just happen? I'm taking a shower, and I go out in my towel to get my clothes. Little do I know Chad is on my couch. Chad _freaking_ Dylan Cooper! That's not the biggest shock though, the biggest shock would be that he was holding my thong. _MY THONG! _My favorite thong!I can't help myself and wake him up by yelling "Chad! What are you doing here! And why are you sleeping with my thong?" With that, he decides to take off running from the room, my thong still in his hands! Perv.

_Chad POV_

Shit, shit, shit! Time for a cold shower! Shower… Sonny… that dress… the thong. Oh, my, god. What am I holding on to? Fuck, I still have the thong. Maybe not such a bad thing… I think I'm going to keep it hostage. I scrolled through my contact list on my phone until I found the name I was searching for. Sonshine. Yes, I have her as Sonshine in my phone, don't judge me…

*In Text*

**To: Sonshine**

**From: Chad**

How badly do you want your thong back?

**To: Chad**

**From: Sonny**

Badly. Give it back, you perv.

**To: Sonshine**

**From: Chad**

I won't let you get it back that easily. Meet me, my dressing room, ten minutes.

**To: Chad**

**From: Sonny**

Fine.

**To: Sonshine**

**From: Chad**

Fine.

**To: Chad**

**From: Sonny**

Good.

**To: Sonshine**

**From: Chad**

Good.

**To: Chad**

**From: Sonny**

So are we good?

**To: Sonshine**

**From: Chad**

Oh, we're soo good. See you soon ;)

*End of texts*

Now, a change of outfit is in order. But, what would be best? Hmm, she's never seen my stomach, usually girls are speechless when they see my stomach. That's it. I'm not going to wear a shirt. But, I'll wear a sweater so she won't get suspicious. And sweats will have to work. Time to seduce Little Miss Sonshine. Now, to play the waiting game…

_Sonny POV_

I walked over to Chad's dressing room and knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked again and heard a faint "It's open", so I tried the knob, and sure enough it worked. I entered the room I've bickered with Chad in millions of times before, but didn't see Chad anywhere in sight. I heard the door shut and lock behind me and seconds later, I felt arms wrap around my waist.

_Chad POV_

I decided to hide so that she couldn't back out, and as soon as she stepped far enough in, I shut and locked the door behind her. I walked up to her then, knowing she heard the door, and wrapped my arms around her waist. I took my time and decided to whisper in her ear. I pulled her hair back so it was tucked behind her ear and turned up the charm. "Hey there Sonshine. Miss me?" I noticed she was wearing the dress from lunch, and at that moment all I wanted to do was rip it off of her. I slid the strap of the dress down her arm and left a trail of kisses from the top of her neck to the tip of her shoulder. Then, I moved to the other side. I could tell she was enjoying this, only to be confirmed when she whispered my name. Then I decided to really make my move. I quickly took her shoulders, spun her so that she was facing me, and pushed her back up against the wall. I kissed her neck once again, making my way to her shoulder, then I did what she didn't expect, I kissed all the way down to her breast, then slipped my tongue across it, until my mouth made it to her other breast. Once again, I heard her whisper my name. "What was that? I couldn't hear you…" I trailed off while I went back to her neck and sucked on it.

"C-chad" she repeated herself, barely over a whisper.

"Hmm, I still didn't hear you…" I told her as a moved to her shoulder to start lightly sucking on it.

"Ch- chad" she said in a normal voice.

"No, babe, louder" I quickly slipped her dress down a bit and began sucking on her breasts.

"Chad! Oh my god Chad!"

"Ooh baby, there you go. I love it when you scream my name."

With that being said, she wrapped her legs around my waist, and by the smirk on her face, I knew she could feel the massive boner I had. I took her in for a passionate kiss and it wasn't long before my tongue slid across her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She eagerly accepted, fighting my tongue for dominance before finally realizing I wouldn't let her win and I finally got to explore the mouth my mind had been imagining all of this time. God, usually I had a good imagination, but this, with Sonny, it was honestly more amazingly sexy than I thought it would be. After about ten minutes of a heavy make-out session, the intercom called all So Random! cast members to set, so I pecked Sonny on the lips and let her go.

Just as she was about to leave, Sonny turns back "You may want to take a cold shower before you film for the day… oh, and thanks for that."

"Anytime babe. Meet you back here at four once we're done filming?"

She walked closer to me, putting her hand on my arm and rubbing it up and down. "I'd like that. See you later." And with that, I went to take the shower she prescribed.


	5. Chapter 5

I am soo soo sorry it took so long to get up. Between school, volunteering, and my two jobs I had like no time. Adding to this I didn't know where I wanted the story to go in this next chapter. Once again, SOO sorry, and I hope you like it :)

Also, if you guys have any ideas for where you want this story to go, I'm all ears. Hope you like it :]

* * *

Seduction – Chapter 5

_Sonny POV_

That had to be the longest rehearsal known to man. Everyone kept messing up, including me, but I had other things on my mind. Speaking of those other things, he just texted me.

*In Text*

**To: Sonshine**

**From: Chad**

When are you done rehearsal?

**To: Chad **

**From: Sonny**

Just got out now.

**To: Sonshine**

**From: Chad**

Come to my dressing room in 5?

**To: Chad**

**From: Sonny**

On my way.

_Chad POV_

Five minutes later, there was a knock on my door. I opened it and let my Sonshine in before I closed the door and locked it.

"Hey babe, how about we start again where we left off?"

"Oh, please do."

I forced my mouth onto hers, exploring her mouth with my tongue. I walked her backwards until we ended up with me on top of her on the couch. After an intense make out session, I decided I wanted to take this farther. I took her hair out of it's ponytail, and decided she was wearing way too much clothes.

"I love that shirt on you, but I'm afraid it has to come off."

"Mmm baby, whatever you want, but you're gonna have to be the one to remove it."

"My kinda girl," I smirked at her and took off her shirt to see the racy red bra that she had on under it. "Who would have guessed that little miss Sonshine would wear this type of bra… Do you have a naughty side I have yet to find out about?"

"Shut up and kiss me." Naturally, I obeyed. While we were making out, my hands found my way around her bra and unclasped it. After throwing it somewhere in the room, I moved from kissing her lips down her neck, gradually making my way to her nipple. Once I got there, I sucked on it and nipped at it. I knew I had accomplished what I wanted when she let out a very loud moan. While my mouth was busy kissing, sucking, and nipping all of her sensitive spots, my hands unbuttoned her jeans and I slid them down to reveal her matching red thong.

"Mmm baby, keep moaning, I like it when you moan my name"

Breathing heavily by this point, she replied by moaning out my name again and starting to undress me. I pulled the thong off with my teeth and started massaging her clit with my fingers.

"Baby, oh god, baby don't stop!"

"What's the magic word?"

"Chaaad!" she moaned while her hips bucked.

"There you go, you catch on quick baby." I could hear her intake of breath when I stuck my finger inside of her and started pumping in and out. Gradually, I stuck another finger in, and then another, pumping harder and faster each time. When she exploded on my fingers, I pulled them out, then put them in her mouth. She sucked every bit of it off of my fingers, then flipped me over so that she was straddling my, now very excited, cock.

"It's your turn now, Cooper." With that being said, she started moving her hands up and down my shaft, then surprising me when she gripped the base and started sucking on the head of my cock.

"Mmm, baby. Don't stop. I'm so close!" When I exploded, it went straight in her mouth and I was so turned on my the fact that she swallowed all of it. I couldn't wait any longer. Leaving her confused, I got up and walked over to my desk to grab a condom and slipped it on. "You ready baby?"

"More than ready." I lined myself up, then plunged my cock into her. The tightness of her surrounding my cock was the best feeling in the world. Judging my her moans, that was true for her as well.

"God, Sonny, you're so tight!"

"Well, maybe if you weren't so fucking huge that wouldn't be a problem."

"I didn't say I didn't like you being tight."

"Neither did I about your size."

We continued until both of us reached our climaxes, and when I finally exploded inside of her, I kept my cock inside of her until she had ridden out her orgasm, then pulled out.

"So, how was it Monroe?"

"Best ever Cooper."

"Same here. We should do this more often."

"Definitely. Tomorrow after rehearsals?"

"See you then."


	6. Found out

Sorry about the wait between chapters, but, this is my longest one yet :) I finally got time to sit down and write today for all of my wonderful reviewers. I want to say thanks to DMLVT6963 for the AMAZING idea :) All of you guys are soo awesome! I love hearing from you, now, on to all of our least favorite parts of writing...

Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC, or it's characters *tear*

* * *

Seduction – Chapter 6

_Sonny P.O.V_

Chad and I have been secretly hooking up in his dressing room for a while now, without even Tawni or Portlyn knowing. Rehearsals have been going slower than ever for both of us because all we want to do is just lock ourselves in his dressing room and forget the world. I looked up at the clock, five minutes left, I could handle that. As long as I went to Chad's dressing room straight after. Who cares if I'm in a ridiculous costume, I could be in anything at all and it would be ripped off within minutes of stepping inside Chad's dressing room. I swear that boy will be the death of me, but definitely not in a bad way.

_Tawni P.O.V_

For a while now, the only time I see Sonny is when we're rehearsing, and though I may not shout it from the rooftops, I miss hanging out with my best friend. She looked all too eager for rehearsal to be over and I had to sprint to even keep up with her on her way out. "Hey Sonny! We haven't hung out in a while! Want to go shopping with me?"

"Sorry Tawn I'm really busy uhm helping my mom doing charity work."

"Oh, that's okay, I guess we'll go another time"

"Okay, yeah sounds good. Gotta go."

Pfft, yeah right. Contrary to what Sonny thinks, I am _not_ stupid enough to fall for that one. She's up to something. And I'm about to find out.

_*In Text*_

**To: Portlyn**

**From: Tawni**

Have you been noticing Chad acting weird lately?

**To: Tawni**

**From: Portlyn**

You mean, like, messing up his lines, losing his focus, and locking himself in his room at all times? Does that count as weird?

**To: Portlyn**

**From: Tawni**

Yeah, same here with Sonny. I know I didn't make it a bet because she was willing to seduce Chad and admit she liked him willingly, but I want to know what's going on between those two.

**To: Tawni**

**From: Portlyn**

Well, if anything's going on, they probably picked his dressing room or something, his walls are soundproofed. Ohh, this just in, pretty much the whole hallway was just filled with Chad yelling 'What took you so long!'

**To: Portlyn**

**From: Tawni**

To who?

**To: Tawni**

**From: Portlyn**

No idea

**To: Portlyn **

**From: Tawni**

Kay, I'm coming to your dressing room. See ya in a few.

_Chad P.O.V_

It's been five minutes since rehearsal. Where. Is. She. I need my Sonny fix, and I need it now. I need her tight pussy surrounding my cock. I need the feel of her boobs as she becaomes excited with just one touch from yours truly. Before my fantasy went any further, two knocks sounded at the door. I went to open it, and there she was. It was about time. "What took you so long!" Oops, little too loud there C.D.C, before anyone could see Sonny waiting outside my dressing room, I pulled her in and locked the door.

"Sorry, Tawni thought that today was the day to miss my company and stopped me after rehearsal."

"By the way, your outfit has slime on it."

"Ugh I know, another Fasty's Food sketch."

"Well, let's clean you up shall we?"

"I don't have a change of clothes."

"It's okay, you left some clothes here at our sleepover last week."

"Oh, you mean the one where we didn't sleep?"

"Has there been one that we have slept?"

"Touche."

With that being said, I led her to my private bathroom, turned on the shower, then turned back around to undress her.

"Mmm, babe, the shower, my favorite"

"I know babe, I sure do know how to please m'lady now don't I?"

"You sure do, now less talking, less clothes, and then let's get in the shower kay babe?"

"Your wish is my command." We attacked eachother's lips in a hungry, passionate kissand stumbled our way into the shower after all of our clothes were shed. While she took care of her hair, I took my favorite part of the actual shower, the body wash. I rubbed in the body wash onto every inch of her body before concentrating on her tits and massaging them until she let out a moan. We washed her off while she put body lotion on me, paying some much needed attention to my cock before washing me off and giving me one of her mind-blowingly good blow jobs. I pinned her up against the wall, and started biting her nipples softly. After I had earned a moan from her, she flipped us over so that I was against the wall. She leaned down so she was eye level with my cock, grabbed my base roughly and started moving her hand up and down my cock. When I had let out a few moans of pleasure, she took her hands off, and just when I was about to object, she ran her tongue from base to tip over and over again. I flipped us again, both of us too into what was happening between us to hear the beep that came from the button on my intercom in my shower, so we were both oblivious our time together was being broadcasted over the whole studio. I started to massage her clit with my fingers.

"Chad! Oh my god Chad! God, finger me already, please!"

"Whatever you want babe" I replied as I stuck my finger inside of her.

"Chaaad! Oh my god faster!" I continued pumping my finger into her faster and slipped two more fingers in. After about ten minutes, we both knew she was ready.

"Babe, I need you inside of me right now!"

I forced her up against the wall and shoved my cock inside of her. She was so fucking tight, no matter how many times my cock penetrated her. I loved it.

"Babe, faster! You're soo fucking huge!"

Mmm, I loved it when she moaned out my name. I went faster, pumping in and out of her harder than ever before, and he hips bucked into mine, pushing me deeper inside of her.

"Ooh Chad, I'm about to cum!"

We came together and I stayed inside of her as we both rode out our orgasms, not knowing that we had just broadcasted having sex across the studios.

_Portlyn P.O.V_

Tawni came to my room and we were just trying to figure out how to know what's going on in Chad's dressing room and who is with him when the intercom went off. We could hear a shower running, then we heard someone moan out "Chad! Oh my god Chad! God, finger me already, please!", a pause, and then "Whatever you want babe".

"What the hell?" My thoughts exactly Tawni, my thoughts exactly.

"Who was that with him I wonder?"

"It didn't sound like a prank, since it's still on and whoever it is is still moaning, so maybe he'll mention a name?"

"Maybe." Not 30 seconds later we hear "Chaaad! Oh my god faster!" followed by "Babe, I need you inside of me right now!" and then "Babe, faster! You're soo fucking huge!" and finally "Ooh Chad, I'm about to cum!" followed by moans and screams of pleasure. Whoever it was with Chad, she obviously thought he was good.

"Kinda jealous right now," Tawni started.

"What? Okay, ew, you're trying to get Sonny with him, remember?"

"Ew, no, not like that. I mean, I don't think I've ever had that good of sex, he obviously knows what he's doing to her. Oh. My. Goodness… Sonny! She actually likes him! If she's crying in her dressing room when I get back, I'm going to kill Pooper!" With that, she stormed out of the room.

_Later: __Sonny P.O.V_

After I left Chad's room, I went back to my dressing room to see Tawni still at her mirror. "Hey Tawn"

"Hey Sonny, are you okay? You must've heard… I swear I'm going to murder Pooper!"

"O…kay what are you talking about?"

"Pooper's intercom went off and he was having sex with someone. I expected you to be in here crying your heart out over him, but no, you're all happy like you just… Ohmygod!"

"Like I just what?"

"It was you! With Chad! I can't believe I didn't think of it before! The sneaking off, both of you acting weird, it all comes together! Get him here. Now."

"…Kay"

_In Text_

**To Portlyn:**

**From: Tawni**

My dressing room. ASAP, I know who was with Chad.

**To: Chad**

**From: Sonny**

Babe, my dressing room. Now

**To: Sonny**

**From: Chad**

Kinky, I like that. Be right over babe.

_End of Text_

_Normal Point of View_

Tawni and Sonny sat anxiously in their dressing room, awaiting Chad and Portlyn's arrival. Portlyn came only seconds before Chad, and both were confused as to why the other was there.

"Let's get this over with. Chad, I know who was with you this afternoon, and before you ask how I knew you were with someone, you guys must have turned on the intercom in your bathroom. Now, would you like to clue Portlyn in or should I?"

"I think I can handle it," Chad said with a smirk on his face. He walked over to Sonny, put her arms around his neck, then attacked her lips with his own. Needless to say, Portlyn knew who Chad was having sex with.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! So, so, sorry for the extra long wait. My schedual has been CRAZY lately and I haven't had much free time since all of my major projects all come at the same time. Grr sometimes I hate school. Anywho, here's what ypu guys have been anxiously awaiting.

Discliamer: I sadly don't own SWAC, or Sterling Knight probably would be kidnapped and in my basement by now, but no, a girl can dream right?

* * *

Seduction – Chapter 7

_Chad P.O.V_

Once Portlyn got over her shock, we were called to film again. More than once I said Sonny instead of Portlyn and Portlyn would just smirk. After we finished, I walked over to watch the So Random! rehearsal. Portlyn came along too, not bothering to hide her friendship with Tawni any longer. The whole rehearsal, I couldn't keep my eyes off of my Sonshine. After they finally finished, I grabbed Sonny's hand and led her to my dressing room before she could take any longer changing.

"Chad! I'm still in my costume!"

"S'okay Sonshine, it'll be off before you know it." As I expected, she giggled. I started walking at a faster pace and she kept up with me easily. We finally got to my dressing room and I pinned her up against the door. I started kissing her neck and sucking on all of her sensitive spots, earning several moans. "Only you could make a frickin teapot so sexy babe."

"Ugh just shut up and kiss me!"

"Ooh, someone's a little eager to have some Chad"

"Someone's full of themselves, but also a little right." She kissed me hard and I led her to the bed. Our kisses gradually increased in passion when a knock came on the door.

"Go away" I called out. The door unlocked anyway.

"Are you guys decent?"

"Portlyn, Tawni, what are you guys doing here!" I yelled out, knowing Sonny would be embarrassed.

"Excuse us, we're just being good friends and dropping off some clothes for Sonny!"

"Oh, ok, thanks then. Can you go now, I kinda wanna have sex with my girlfriend before her mom comes to pick her up."

"Ok, um, EWW!" Tawni started "And Sonny, you're mom called your cell while you were out and she said she wouldn't be home tonight so I said you could stay at my place."

"Ok, thanks Tawn," Sonny said, "can we wait like half an hour to go though? I wanna spend some time with Chad before leaving."

"Oh, no, you're not staying with me. I can't handle listening to you have sex dreams about Chad. You can stay at Chad's." She said, then left with Portlyn.

I smirked a little, thinking of what we could do with a full night to ourselves. "So, when do you wanna head on over to my house?"

"Mmm possibly right after this," she kissed me passionately picking up where we left off. Soon her costume was off, just as I had predicted, and my shirt and pants were right beside it on the floor. I started by kissing her eyes, forehead, cheeks, lips, jaw, and neck, sucking on the sensitive spots and nipping at them every now and then. I then moved my way down to her shoulders and made my way to her breasts. Her nipples were perky and anxiously awaiting my lips sucking on them. I sucked and nipped and massaged her left breast until she was moaning and arching her back, then I moved on to her right. Giving it the same treatment, I then moved to her stomach, kissing and licking every part of it. Not wanting to have to give up kissing every part of her skin, I moved to her feet, gently massaging them and sucking on each and every toe. I made my way up her legs, kissing every part of them, until I got to her thighs. I massaged them and kissed them and licked them until I got to her clit. I stuck one of my fingers in and noticed she was already wet. I added two more fingers and she moaned for me to pump in and out of her, faster, harder. I put my mouth up to her opening and started eating her out, earning a shocked gasp and several moans of ecstasy from my Sonshine. After I was finished, I positioned myself to thrust my cock inside of her. What I didn't expect her response.

"Nu uh mister, I am not going to be the only one getting pleasure from this." She flipped us over so that she was hovering over me straddling my waist. She firmly grabbed my now fully erect cock and kept one hand on the base while she moved her hand up and down my shaft, giving me one of her mind blowing hand jobs. She then put her lips to my shaft and kissed every part of my cock, then licking it up and down. After I was sufficiently pleasured, I flipped us again and thrusted my cock into her tight vagina.

"Oh, my god, Chad! Faster, baby, faster! Ooh" I thrusted inside her faster and harder than ever before. She flipped us over and thrusted my cock farther into her than ever before, and this continued until we came together. "Baby, that was amazing." Were Sonny's first words after we finished. I couldn't help but agree. We were getting dressed, ready to go to my house for the night when I noticed what Tawni and Portlyn picked out for Sonny. There stood my Sonshine in tight, black short shorts and a tank top that shouldn't even be classified as a shirt. There was a shirt to go over it for being seen in public, but both Sonny and I knew that it would be coming off as soon as we got to my house. She was struggling to do up the strings in the back, so I decided to help her out. I slowly, tantalizingly tied the strings in a double knot, brushing her skin as much as possible while feeling her shiver each and every time. My skin was on fire, yearning not only for her body, but Sonny in general. When I was done tying the strings, I kissed her jawbone, right below her ear and decided to take a chance and tell Sonny just how much I like her.

"I love you," I whispered in her ear. "I love you so much Sonshine."

"Oh Chad, I love you too," she replied and kissed me passionately.


End file.
